The Mysterious Squeaking Noise
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: While Neru's trying to have a peaceful night of texting, her thoughts keep getting interrupted by a weird squeaking noise! What could it possibly be?


A/N: :D weird Vocaloid fanfic! :D Bye! :D

* * *

It was around Twelve AM at the Vocaloid Manor where all of the Vocaloids were currently sleeping, as any other person would be sleeping at Twelve AM. Neru was lying down on her Queen size single bed on her back, her phone in her hands above her head. She was texting rapidly, as she always was. Though night was her favourite time of the day. None of the other pesky, annoying Vocaloids would be pestering her about who she was texting or why she was texting, for that matter.

Yes, Neru was peacefully squinting at her bright cell phone screen at Twelve at night. She was content.

Although..

That's when her peace began to slip away. She was now hearing quiet, squeaking noises coming from the room next to her's, which was Kaito's. Why was there squeaking coming from Kaito's room at Twelve at night...?

She gently closed her cell phone so she could focus more on the sound to figure out what the hell it was, and gently placed the phone in her lap.

_Squeak.. Sque-sque-squeak. _

Oh my god if it was a damn mouse she was going to kill someone.

Although...

After listening to the small squeaks coming from next door for a while more, she could tell it wasn't a mouse. Besides, if it was, Kaito's would have been screaming for Gakupo's help by now. She smirked slightly to herself.

_'Idiot,'_ Neru thought to herself. Kaito really was always pathetic in situations like tha-.

Oh my god.

Oh... Lord.

She did _NOT _just hear Kaito moan Len's name.

Oh my good God.

She quickly placed her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened dramatically. This was unbelievab-.

NOW SHE HEARD LEN'S NAME BEING MOANED.

Absolutely not- Nope- Nope- No, this is _not _happening... But now the squeaks were getting louder and quicker.. And, ugh, she could hear moaning! Sick! She- she had to tell someone about this right now and make it stop! She thought to herself.

_'Who's Kaito and Len scared of when she's angry..? Hm.. Oh! Miku!' _

She removed her hand from her mouth and hastily snatched up her cell phone from her lap. Neru quickly flipped it open and immediately began dialing Miku's number. Right now, she didn't care wether it was Twelve at night or not, she just wanted the putrid moaning to stop!

Once the number was dialed and the phone began ringing, she quickly put the cell to her ear.

"C'mon, Miku.. C'mon.. Miku!" Neru exclaimed softly into the phone after a few rings.

"Ugghh.. N-Neru..? It's.. It's Twelve at night! Why'd you call me?" Miku grumbled sleepily into the phone.

"No time to explain, but I hear moaning coming from Kaito's room! I hear both Kaito and Len's names!" She had told the other, her voice somewhat quiet still.

"W-What?! Let me hear! Put your phone up to the wall!" Miku demanded, her voice sounding a bit more alert and awake now. Neru nodded into the phone, knowing that the other couldn't have seen her, and threw the covers off of her. She quietly tiptoed to the wall, farthest away from her bed, that was shared with Kaito's. She pressed both the speaker of her phone and her own ear against the wall.

"Auh, auh, auh- Nn~! K-Kaito-S-San..!" That moan, as clear as day, belonged to Len.

"Mmf.. Len.. Haah.." And that voice clearly belonged to Kaito.

Neru quickly pressed the phone back to her ear afterwards.

"Miku? Did you hear it? ... Miku?" She asked into her cell phone, but all she could hear was the dial tone noise. Miku had hung up.

Neru didn't even have time to think about it before she heard angry stomping feet from down the hallway.

Oh God. Miku was angry. She could tell by her footsteps.

Her stomps got eventually louder as she came close to Neru's room, yet she knew that Miku wouldn't barge into her room. Miku's footstomps halted once they reached Kaito's room and Neru quickly pressed her ear against the wall once more. Kaito and Len were still going at it, louder now.

A loud 'BANG' was heard, and as Neru took it, Miku kicked open his door.

"KAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miku screamed furiously.

Both Kaito and Len screamed back, in terror.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT GODDAMN TIME IT IS?! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SHUT-EYE WHILE YOU TWO ARE HUMPING LIKE RABBITS AND..."

Neru simply began to laugh loudly at Miku's screaming and the quiet, panicked apologies of both Len and Kaito. She clutched her stomach, still laughing hard at the two's pain, and slowly stumbled back to her bed where she continued to laugh.

_'Oh god! I'm so glad I told Miku!' _Neru thought to herself as her eyes began to get teary from laughing so hard. Through her blurry, teared-up vision, Neru flipped open her phone and began texting everyone about this.

_'Best. Night. Ever!' _


End file.
